


【艾利/授翻】Levi’s李维斯

by TINOJM17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 艾伦终于有了自己的灵魂印记，他灵魂伴侣的名字是那人自己的笔迹——但他的字迹实在是难以辨认，他不能保证自己是否100％读对了。如果没搞错的话，他就有更大的问题要担心了。利威尔只是想让这个孩子别来自己的店了，这太怪了。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 30





	【艾利/授翻】Levi’s李维斯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/gifts).
  * A translation of [Levi's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391587) by [TheWaywardSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardSong/pseuds/TheWaywardSong). 



> 作者Note：我本该为律政俏佳人AU写下一章了，但FromStarlightToDust 给了我这个梗，然后我慢吞吞地工作了一天。好了，我没别的理由了。

“那个孩子又来了。”佩特拉小声对利威尔说道。

利威尔瞥了一眼那一排排的牛仔裤，皱起了脸。这是这周的第三天，那个孩子到底在干嘛？每次他离开的时候，利威尔都要去查看牛仔裤的存货，但没有丢过任何东西。为什么会有人走进店里，站在牛仔裤区一个小时却不买也不偷呢？这没道理呀。

“切。”利威尔叹了口气，转身去完成手头的活了。佩特拉正在帮他叠新送来的衬衫，准备放到夏季橱窗之列。利威尔有一家古色古香的时装店，在他所有员工中，佩特拉可能是他最中意的了。总是准时准点，总是面带微笑，从不会大吵大嚷，也不会试着把店里的东西摆的“杂乱有序”。

不像韩吉。

事实上，如果利威尔要因为这个孩子走进来杵在牛仔裤货架旁而责怪谁，那大概就是韩吉了。因为她给店里订了两排货架的李维斯牛仔裤。

“但是利威尔！店门上有你的名字，裤子上也有你的名字！人们会想买这些牛仔裤的！”

利威尔一直没有同意过她的说法，但几个月过去了，当这些裤子卖光的时候，他还是会照常补货。如果那孩子一直来，他可能要考虑让货架就那样空着了。

起初，利威尔并没有注意到这个孩子。呃，他的确看到了他，是个很难让人忽视的孩子，个儿高得像一颗行走的树，但他没注意过他在做什么。第三次看见这小鬼什么都没买就进店，他开始留心了。这似乎成了种惯例。周一、周三、周五下午三点，那孩子就会来，径直朝李维斯走去。根据来的日子，他往往在那会站上一小时，自言自语，唉声叹气，偶尔伸手摸一摸牛仔裤，然后就会像来时一样快速离开。

利威尔又偷偷看了那孩子一眼，摇了摇头，把叠得整整齐齐的衬衫从柜台放进篮子里。

“我要去叫他滚开。”

“利威尔，他可没做什么。”佩特拉小声提醒。

“我不在乎，这是我的店。他太奇怪了。”

佩特拉看着老板穿过服装区，叹了口气。

“今天我的灵魂印记显现了。”艾伦靠在午餐桌上，把这个消息告诉了他最好的朋友。阿尔敏看上去很吃惊，他迅速扫了一眼好友的身体，想看看那个印记会出现在哪里。他没能在艾伦露出的皮肤看出那个字迹潦草的名字，于是眯起了眼。

艾伦注意到他的表情，笑开了。

“在我的锁骨上，下面一点的位置，我很喜欢这个位置。我之前还担心它会出现在什么奇奇怪怪的地方，像让一样。”

阿尔敏会意地点点头表示赞同。让的灵魂印记是膝盖骨上马尔科那小巧而工整的字迹。

“那么是谁呢？”

艾伦做了个鬼脸，抓了抓自己的衬衫，就是那有他灵魂伴侣名字的位置。“问题就是……我不知道这是个人（a who），我觉得这是个物件（a what）。”

“一个物件？（A what？）”

“是的，一个物件。（Yes, a what.）”

“啥叫一个物件？（What’s what?）”三笠溜到艾伦旁边的桌子，从包里掏出一根胡萝卜塞进自己嘴里。

“艾伦的灵魂印记显现了。”

三笠瞪大了眼睛，拍着胸脯免得自己被噎死。“真的？”

“是啊，也该是时候了吧？我十八岁的时候，还以为自己没有呢，但它现在出现了。”艾伦轻轻敲了敲自己的锁骨，但当三笠伸手去拉他衣领的时候，他闪身一躲。

“来吧，艾伦，你得给我们瞧瞧，你都看过我们的了。”

艾伦对他的姐姐翻了翻眼睛。“那倒是，因为你十六岁就和正常小孩一样有灵魂印记了。可你去年才给我看的！我的可是全新的！”

“的确是新的。”阿尔敏缓慢附和道。“但你都二十出头了。与其费时间去找你的灵魂伴侣，不如让我们帮忙。”

艾伦叹了口气，吹起脸上一缕碎发。阿尔敏说的有道理。艾伦还记得，三笠的灵魂印记显现时，安娜丽丝这个名字是用优雅的草书写成的，就印在她的脊背上，她没给任何人看过。也就是，直到她去上搏击课的时候，遇到一个叫安妮的姑娘，艾伦记得她帮她读出了那个她一直懒得看的名字，因为长这么大她并不是很相信灵魂印记这东西。

阿尔敏则是立刻就把他的名字给艾伦看了，但他们仍旧没有找到他手腕上那个用四四方方的大写字母写名字的人。但艾伦总是能帮忙望风。尽管阿尔敏已经拥有灵魂印记很多年了，但如果说他们现在都没找到阿尔敏的灵魂伴侣，这意味着要找到艾伦的可能会花很长时间。

“我觉得我会等到的。我保证很快就会给你们看的，但我还没准备好。”

两个好友都点点头，结束了这个话题。

回到家，艾伦坐在浴室的台子上，腰间裹着一条毛巾。他擦擦雾蒙蒙的镜子，直到能看清自己的胸前。

LEVI’s.

自从第一次见到这个，他的脑子里就充满了各种想法。一开始，因为这笔迹乱糟糟地像在画圈圈，除了L，他认不出其他字母。他坐在镜子前面猜了半天，上课都迟到了。

Lexis？Lana？也许那个L其实是J？Jarvis？艾伦可不想要一个叫贾维斯的灵魂伴侣。

他大概把这个名字抄写了一百遍才认出自己所见的。

L-E-V-I-’-S.

他以前从来没在谁的灵魂印记里看见过撇号，艾伦明白它只能代表一个意思。他的灵魂伴侣，一定是一条李维斯牛仔裤。以亲民的价格和耐磨耐用而闻名遐迩的粗斜棉布牛仔裤。

好消息是，学校附近的精品店最近开始卖这种牌子的牛仔裤了，艾伦猜测这是表达对店主的敬意，因为店门上用烫金字体写着他的名字。艾伦开始每天下午有课的时候就去这家店，只是为了花时间看看他的牛仔裤是否对他有感觉。

利威尔从试衣架上拿下几件衣服，慢慢绕着牛仔裤区转了一圈，再小心翼翼地把衣服都放回原位，他的目光一直锁定在牛仔裤架前的小鬼身上。 

艾伦叹了口气。他已经这样做好几个月了，但什么都没发生。他读过人类爱上无生命物体的故事，但他不太喜欢。他的灵魂伴侣不是一条牛仔裤的可能性很小，实际上，艾伦越想，越觉得荒谬。他抓起一条裤腿，把粗糙的布料放在下巴上磨蹭。

“我觉得我无法爱上你。”他低声对裤子说。这将是他来李维斯牛仔裤区的最后一天。

“请别操这条牛仔裤。在我店里万万不行。”

艾伦转过身，注意到身后尖刻的声音，一双泛着银光的眼睛正盯着他。他认出这就是那个经常操纵收银机的人。

“我没有！我是说我——”

“听着小鬼，你每周都来这，站在牛仔裤旁边一动不动。你从来不买东西，也没偷东西，但我不能让你把精液搞在我要卖出去的东西上。”

艾伦目瞪口呆地望着他，那只裤腿也掉了下来。他从未想过店里的人是怎么看待这事的，不是说他没注意到别人在看他。该死，很难不注意到收银员在盯着他看，其实他看起来很辣，但他竟然觉得自己会对着牛仔裤打飞机，艾伦感觉这辈子都没这么羞耻过。

“喂，臭小子，你还有什么好说的吗？赶紧走。”

“我，我什么都没干。我只是，诶呀！”艾伦结结巴巴说不出话来，而那个火辣的收银员则皱着眉头盯着他。

“听着，我只是刚刚拥有了我的灵魂印记，就在我二十二岁生日之前，每个人都有那个。现在我在想办法弄懂它写的是啥，但我认不出来，因为我的灵魂伴侣的笔迹很乱。总之请看看吧！”艾伦拉下领子，大声说道，他的声音随着这个词越来越大。“这上面好像写着李维斯（Levi’s）,但我从来没见过谁的灵魂印记上有撇号，所以我觉得我的灵魂伴侣可能是条裤子。我知道这样很傻，但我实在想不出别的原因了，我不想告诉我的朋友，我——”

“嘴闭上。”

听到这么尖刻的语气，艾伦闭嘴了。现在站在他面前的人，手指按着太阳穴，闭着眼。他看起来有点恼怒，艾伦在那人把自己丢出去之前自觉地向门外走去。

“别走。小鬼，你叫什么名字？”

“呃，艾伦。”

“艾伦，哦当然了。”利威尔吼道，他的眼睛又睁开了，一记眼刀仿佛穿透了艾伦的脑子。

艾伦已经傻眼了，所以利威尔接下来的问题并没有让他很吃惊。

“艾伦，你想和我共进晚餐吗？”

“呃，什么？”

“晚餐，”利威尔一字一句地重复道。“就是你晚上吃的饭，有时候可能会和别人一起吃。”

“我知道晚餐是什么，我又不傻。”艾伦闷闷不乐地反驳道。

“你觉得你的灵魂伴侣是条裤子。”

艾伦咳嗽了两声。“行了行了，我愿意。”

利威尔把手机递给艾伦，让他输入电话号码和住址，并告诉他七点来接他。

离开精品店之后，艾伦才意识到那个收银员没有佩戴铭牌，他也不知道他到底是谁，就同意了和他共进晚餐。

如他所说，利威尔七点如约而至，而且脾气显然没有在店里时那么暴躁了。

奇怪的是，艾伦早就注意到了这个极具吸引力的收银员，但自从他有了灵魂印记之后，他却没和他说过话。更奇怪的是，在听到艾伦以为他的灵魂伴侣是一条裤子之后，这个家伙的第一反应竟然是约自己出去。但当晚餐接近尾声的时候，艾伦很高兴自己接受了邀约，这位收银员有一种冷幽默，艾伦一整晚都很开心。

该结账的时候，艾伦伸手去拿账单，却被拍了一巴掌。

“无意冒犯，但我可以付钱。”

“切，小鬼我有自己的生意，我想一顿饭我还是吃得起的。”

利威尔把账单递给服务员。艾伦咬着下唇，而服务员这整理了一下之后让利威尔签字。当他开始签时，艾伦终于开口了：“我以为你是收银员呢。”

“有时候是，因为我手底下的员工很差劲，连一家店都管不好。我是那家店的老板，你老是来，我感觉很烦人。”

“等等，你是那家店的老板？”

“它叫利威尔的店（Levi’s）,我以为已经够明显了。”利威尔哼了一声，在收据底下签了名。

“那很显然，你的名字是……利威尔。”

利威尔皱起眉头，把已付的账单递到桌子对面。“你想要证据吗？”

艾伦瞥了一眼收据，发现利威尔给了不少小费，直到他看见收据底部那潦草的字迹。那字迹和他锁骨上的是一样的。他像被烫伤了一样一下把账单掉在了地上。这是他发现利威尔正得意地在桌对面看着他，他那带纽扣的衣领已经扯了下来。

利威尔白皙的皮肤上赫然写着艾伦的名字，小鸡啄米一样的字迹。

“你就是利威尔……你是我的……”

“灵魂伴侣，是的。”

“但是……”

“我母亲字写得很好，但她去世的时候，我还没学会写字。我曾模仿过她的笔迹，想把我的签名写得和她的一样好看，但我写不出来。我想我在仿佛练习的循环像是一个S，我应该把那个撇写在i的上面的，那才是它应该在的位置。”

当他们从餐桌旁起身的时候，艾伦还走不稳路。利威尔有些羞怯地挠了挠脖子，等着艾伦说句什么。但他们走到利威尔的车子那里时，艾伦发出一声恼火的叹息，双手抱头靠在车上。

“你还好吗？”

“我不敢相信我以为我的灵魂伴侣是条裤子。”艾伦喃喃道。

利威尔耸耸肩：“我不敢相信我的灵魂伴侣竟然以为我是条裤子。”

艾伦抬头瞪向利威尔，但矮个男人却踮起脚，嘴唇贴上了艾伦的。艾伦以前没有多少接吻经验，但这次不一样，这感觉棒极了。

但他们的嘴唇终于分离，利威尔抬起头，他不是第一次被艾伦那双明亮的绿眼睛惊艳到了。

“我明天能去店里看你吗？”艾伦靠过来，想再吻他一次。

“当然可以。”利威尔接受了艾伦的唇。

“但你不准去牛仔裤区。”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们能觉得这文写得搞笑有趣


End file.
